


Home Alone

by MichaelOnlineNow



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Fingering, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelOnlineNow/pseuds/MichaelOnlineNow
Summary: Christine invites Jeremy over to watch a movie in her bedroom.





	Home Alone

Stagedorks fic

 

Jeremy stared anxiously out the front window of the moving car. Heart beating. Trying to be still, but his emotions were making his body shake. Right next to him, driving, was Christine Canigula, girl of his dreams, who he just started dating. Just started. They had went out for lunch a couple of times; sandwiches at Subway. Frozen yogurt at Pink Berry. Chili fries at the mall. But this time it was different. They weren’t going to some public place to stuff their dorky faces in chili and that delicious frozen yogurt. No. This time, Jeremy was going to Christine’s house.

 

When Christine pulled in to her driveway, Jeremy looked at her house. From the outside, it looked nice, well painted. Exactly what Jeremy expected. Christine looked over to Jeremy, “You ready?”. Jeremy turned to her and responded softly, “Y-yeah, let’s go”

 

The interior of the house was cozy and well inviting. Once again, exactly the kind of place Jeremy expected a girl like Christine Canigula to live. Though he did notice something else about the house-it was empty. He didn’t have the guts to ask earlier, but his mind was filled with the question of if Christine’s parents would be home or not. Jeremy had seen her parents before; supporting her by coming to her many school plays, or on her Facebook page that Jeremy would often frequently view before his love for her was only a not so secret crush.

 

“My parents won’t be home until later tonight” she said to the boy looking silently around the house. Jeremy struggles to come up with a simple response, “Oh...yeah...cool”.

 

Christine looked at him again and said “We can watch a movie if you want. Upstairs, in my room. Is RENT okay with you?”

 

“Yeah, I love RENT”, he responded

 

As the hours went by, the sun had gone down, and the movie had finished, the two teens were holding hands tightly, cuddled up in bed together. Jeremy looked to Christine, and then started kissing her. The two embraced each other for an extended moment, until Jeremy realized....

 

His erection started poking Christine.

 

Jeremy pulled away, slightly embarrassed, but Christine re assured him by cupping his crotch.

 

It was time, Jeremy was about to make love to Christine. Fuckin’ finally.

 

Jeremy got on top of her. The two smiled and laughed as they tried to take off their clothes. Jeremy shuffled his pants off. He then slipped his underwear down off his feet, revealing his long member. When Christine was completely naked, Jeremy made full contact. He started kissing the side of her neck repeatedly, getting soft moans out of Christine. He let his hands explore. He played with her breasts and caressed her legs. Christine was relatively tiny and felt so cute and delicate under Jeremy’s tall body.

 

There was a pause. The two knew what was going to come next, and both were equally nervous.

 

Jeremy positioned himself. He made sure his penis was lined up properly, though he never actually looked. Through this whole process, he was looking into Christine’s eyes. Slowly, he moved his hips slightly closer. When he was close enough to start entering, he continued his slow pace, shaking a little. As he entered, Christine continued to slightly moan. Then, Jeremy’s cock found her clit, and she moaned even louder: “OH, FUCK ME JEREMY”

 

Go time.

 

Jeremy then started thrusting in and out, getting harder and faster with each passing motion. The two started to moan together. Their faces getting closer together, til they started making out with each other.

 

Jeremy then went back to playing with Christine’s body as they kissed, and she enjoyed his explorations as much as he did. Christine loved when Jeremy played with her tits.

 

Jeremy’s dream had finally come true, but it was almost close to finishing.

 

“Christine...I’m gonna” he stammered

 

“Not inside!” She exclaimed

 

Right. Not inside there. But holy fuck, Jeremy felt so good being inside Christine. So warm. Jeremy pulled out of between her legs, and then quickly went back inside her welcoming mouth. As his dick made contact with her tongue, he leaned back a little, stretching his arms and played with her clit. Jeremy’s body twitched as he came inside Christine’s mouth, and she came on his fingers. His penis felt so good as she sucked away at his drippings. Jeremy dropped back down beside her on the bed. They looked at each other, both breathing heavily, and then laughed.

 

“You did great Jer”

 

“R-really?”

 

“Yeah...it felt so fucking good”

 

“You felt so fucking good, Christine, I love you.”

 

“I love you too”

 

They embraced with a passionate kiss, and then

 

They heard the garage open 

 

Christine softly said to him, “My parents are home, we better get dressed. You can stay for dinner”

 

Dinner, with Christine and her parents. No biggie. Just act fine, cool, chill, and like you totally didn’t just have sex with their daughter.

 

 

 

 


End file.
